Glen
Glen (ぐれぬ) is a warrior and seeker of knowledge who by happenstance comes across D developing a rivalry for him. Once defeated by the perfect hunter he now seeks the power to fight him on even terms. He makes his appearance in "Mysterious Journey to the North Sea". Appearance The man has an icy gaze. Described as a very handsome man by human standards, a ﬁgure in blue stood illuminated by the moonlight. He was tall and wore a cape. A sword hung from his left hip, and the handle and sheath were both covered with exquisitely intricate carvings. Both hands wore leather gloves, and they hung naturally by his sides. And yet, it was perfectly clear that they would flash into action in response to any slight movement. As a vampire his appearance along with his strength is enhanced beyond human ability. Gaining steely physique and ability. Personality Glen is a very vain person. He is supremely confident in his skills and ability usually being many steps above any and all those he has come across. His reaction to D is one of resentment and detest due to his extreme sense of vanity along with having felt a fear he himself can not describe when faced with him. He has a warrior's heart and the flames in his heart burn brightly when presented with a true challenge. He says he is a seeker of knowledge but this seems to be the root of the knowledge he is seeking. Finding a challenge worthy of his skills and making him see himself as he truly is through combat that will define his limitations and either ignite the strength to overcome them, or be snuffed out as they should be if he isn't up to the task. He finds this "knowledge" in D. He is a very stern person who is extremely composed. He is also a very controlling person who likes to captain the relations he deals with people in general. This is shown in his encounter with Samon. Through her he seems to let loose even some of his self control which he again begins to detest. This is taken out on Sammon in all ways: sexually, physically, emotionally, and even their progeny/vampire creator relationship. When turned all his personality traits are further enhanced with no real change to his core personality due to his unyielding will. Biography Glen is a handsome, fearless warrior, but his several encounters with D seem to make that title a little skeptical due to D's remarkable swordsmanship. He stalks D throughout his Journey and swears to defeat him because he is the first person to strike fear into his heart, though being vain, the fact that he so out classes him in looks also plays a part. Seemingly working under his own whims, he despises Gilligan's Five but soon starts bonding a love/hate and very sexual relationship with Samon of Remembrances after saving her and using her as a means to achieve his goal in defeating D. Glen's first fight with D which resulted in a tie leaving both of them wounded but D ultimately recovered thanks to his left hand. But then his relationship with Samon is soon discovered by King Egbert who grows jealous wanting Samon to himself. The 2 of them are fighting and Glen is gravely injured being thrown 150 feet off a high cliff face down into water. Stricken with grief Samon comes to aid the horrifically disfigured Glen who has been drained of almost all his blood and his face horribly beat up and body riddled with bone searing scars from the beasts in the sea. He lies on the brink of death which led to Samon becoming a Noble and turning Glen into one as well healing all wounds dealt upon him instantly. Establishing a plan to fight with D again, they begin their final one on one showdown which both are evenly matched but he ultimately kills D. D is then resurrected by his left hand and awakens his true vampire nature gravely injuring Glen rendering him unconscious when the seemingly honor bound warrior reneges on their deal. Samon retreats with him to a hide out. Professor Krolock arrives on the scene as a full fledged Noble after unraveling the secret of the bead and Glen makes a diversion for Su-in and Samon to escape. Glen falls under Professor Krolock's spell and stabs himself in the throat and thus impaling himself again through his heart killing him instantly. Powers and abilities Lorelei- ''A whistling spell that Glen uses to hypnotize his opponents sword movements and grants him remarkable speed and decreases his opponents speed luring and striking them down in a instant. ' '''Vampirism- once becoming a Noble, all his strengths are increased greatly putting him on par with D. Enhanced Stamina/agility All regenerative qualities of a Noble and their abilities. Equipment Longsword Gallery Glen.png 140710_102822-1.png Vhd7_glen.jpg Warrior.png Warrior_02.png|Uncaped Glen, in his fighting stance. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Human Category:Warrior